


【金时】辰时、巳时

by yujun



Category: fate zero
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujun/pseuds/yujun
Summary: 某个世界线的第四次圣杯战争的第三天的上午发生的事，Archer组的他们之间发生的事
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 7





	【金时】辰时、巳时

**Author's Note:**

> *人物及其形象属于fate型月和历史，ooc属于我  
> *醉酒王x出浴臣子  
> *有嘉年华圣杯出没

“时臣桑这真的不需要吗？”

时臣已经无数次在梦里见到这简易的恶意卖着萌的黑色圣杯形象，张大着的嘴淌出源源不断黑泥，他都怀疑下一秒过多的黑泥就会吞噬掉他把他沾上万恶沦为无尽之黑暗。

“一刀就见效的说，有这样的从者……想必很难相处吧？那种唯我独尊的性格肯定很难达成协议吧？那不如换一个？”

恶意卖萌且还推销不明商品，若这真是圣杯那么倒不如让远坂悲愿一直停留着，用这秽物来达成愿望，远坂家那也是够堕落了。  
远坂时臣想着，甚至想好了如何让王用开辟之剑劈开这圣杯的方法二三十条。

“不，不需要，王很好。”

“时～臣～桑～不用勉强自己哦？”  
那圣杯甚至换了种声调，就像刻意被创作出来的无病呻吟之作，没有人愿去观赏一番其矫揉造作的辞藻。

“……不”

“诶？时臣内心的想法我是知道的哦？  
“从你想要召唤出英雄王那时就开始了，虽说是英灵自由选择，但还是少不了我的一点小助攻哦。毕竟，英雄王是不会因为那条小蛇皮就了了现世的呢。  
“这次你的愿望是和英雄王处好关系不是么，你昨晚高脚杯里荡着的红酒都被刻上了强烈的愿望…呐，为什么不抱着希望来向我许愿呢，向我诉求，向我恳求，怀着敬畏和向往地祈求吧，那我便会达成你的愿望。不来试试看么？”

一开始摆放蛇皮的自作聪明原来并不被王接纳么……罢了。  
时臣坚决地拒绝了，并筹划着能否醒来。

“……拒绝吗……哈哈哈哈哈哈时臣还真的坚守自我到了有点迂腐可笑的地步呢……埋在自己心中的愿望不去实现，却抱着不可能的幻想期待着能从奇迹里被拯救？？”

迂腐可笑。无聊。

时臣无法否认地自己心里开始动摇，也仅仅是一点点动摇，但他不在乎了。  
“很抱歉，现在我或许要失陪了。”

圣杯有点不怀好意地笑着，“但我作为圣杯还是会完成你的愿望哦……不过你这埋在心底却不说出口的话……愿望实现的方式或许会有点差错呢。”

“请拭目以待吧，时臣君。”

时臣没有听到圣杯近似自语的话，他那时已经醒了，窗外有阳光却没有鸟鸣，有点不习惯。他明显觉得陪圣杯聊天的时间比以往长上许多，根据太阳的投线，大概已是辰时，从前比这个时候还早些绮礼就会敲着门提醒他起床。  
今早没有鸟鸣也没有绮礼，就是窗外阳光淌在地上，确实温暖，但那温度却又好似要将人灼烧尽。

有点奇怪。时臣想，这感觉就仅次于他在行礼时英雄王竟然会给予回礼般怪异。

回路没有感觉。  
也罢，英雄王不接回路也早就是常态，一日他在远坂邸的时间比在外游荡的时候还少二三分之一。

时臣拖着身子起床，着衣，然后进入浴室。

或许也并不是件坏事……吧？  
他在浴缸里放好水，温度偏冷只需凌空作个符号即可使水微加热至合适温度。

电器就不能这么方便吧，时臣回想起从前总是和绮礼辩论究竟魔术和电器哪个更好辩论到是都赢了但到了运用实际魔术就没了辙，有些高傲地想着。  
这就是魔术的好处。

“那魔法呢？”

绮礼好像是这么问过一句。

“魔术而已，那魔法呢？”

魔法？  
那是我们这些魔术师可望而不可即的东西。  
圣杯，第三魔法，轻而易举就能一七个职介为载具召唤出七个甚至七个以上的从者，相反的，魔术师呢，就算献祭上自己的生命或许也不能得到英灵的青睐。亲眼看到英灵踏着金色光芒现世并对他献其一切进贡忠诚就成了奢望和遗愿。  
所以才想踏进根源啊。  
所以远坂家才会渴望根源啊，魔术师就是那中渴望被认可的生命。

水温正好。

水波潋滟与日光倾城，醉倒水中人。

碧瞳与青水照应，眼中泛起淡淡波澜，而后寂静。时臣能清晰地看到他稍白的皮肤映在水面上，而那双眼睛尤为突出。他闭上了眼，眼中的寂静也就被掩藏了起来。  
那寂静是不被喜欢的。  
至少是不被王喜欢。  
他畏惧直视王的眼睛，畏惧眼里暗藏的如蛇般的毒辣目光，也一并畏惧着其打量的眼光和轻微的蔑视。

罢了。  
时臣起身，水附着在他身上然后被重力吸引掉下来，在地板上聚成小水珠。

他的皮肤光滑却不油腻，或是得益于自己来自母亲那方的西方血统然后绮礼不时的按摩以辅助，水珠在上面呆不住都滑下来，滑下来，也从洗干净的头发丝上滑下来，滑过脸颊。

远坂时臣在镜子中模模糊糊看到他的脸，然后伸手去揩拭镜子上的雾气，他又看到了自己的眼睛，它们依旧无神。

圣杯战争开始第三天，并没有什么事，这脱离了他的预测，毕竟他的计划里，第三天，王应当在和Lancer一决高下。  
每次总都出乎预料，但也都在计划之中能很好地再根据情况重新再制定新的计划。  
虽然新计划又总是被其他意外打断。

“今天的用的味道和之前不一样。”

晨曦中的金光骤然汇聚，镜子中的眼睛沾了那璀璨的光，也竟有了些生气，它们甚至溢盈了占有气味。  
时臣肩膀被金光幻化而成的那人搭着，纤细而均匀覆着薄薄肌肉的手勾着他下巴他的头被微微抬起。  
几厘米的身高差，这一点点就足够了。

“王……”

“什么…事…？”

金色的从者完全解除了灵体状态，他的声音听起来莫名很腻，想来是呆在自己的宝藏里太久而过于尽兴多开了几瓶酒喝罢。  
酒是罪魁祸首，英雄王活着的时候见过那么多美人，他都觉得没有比此时披着浴袍浑身散发香气的master更好看的了。

“今天的你…有点不同啊……想不想换个造型……？一直留个小胡子干嘛……明明还那么年轻……嗯…”

说完突然倒下，砸得时臣一阵锁骨疼。王的骨头可能比较硬，他不仅没反应过来，而且还将另外一手绕到身后去搂着腰。  
触觉并不是人体皮肤的柔软而是浴巾的略微粗糙，吉尔伽美什有些不满。皱了眉头轻啧一声又抱紧了点。

或许应该感谢英雄王没穿着那套金闪闪的铠甲而是着一套日常的较为宽松的衣服，不然砸下来可撑不住。

时臣没敢把手搭上自家servant的身上，也没推开，垂在身旁，又想越过纱布，环着背诉着仅对英雄本人的慕恋，手抬起悬于半空间，空中依稀停滞着些金色粒子，他双手作渴求揽挽状，眼中像揉进了光彩，可那光彩落下了，化作了层雾。  
手又垂下了。

“为什么不抱着本王？还怕被拒绝么？”

时臣低下头，悲催地发现这还是他头一次在吉尔伽美什的红眸中得到的情感不是鄙夷的。他摇了摇头，“哪里敢……”  
声音很低沉，他为自己心底一点畏惧不敢往前的感情找了理由。

如蛇尖锐的目光，那眼睛就像会摄魂一般，直勾勾地盯进人心。

“你是本王的臣子，是本王的人，难道还需要怕被王拒绝么？  
“怎么还不动，抱个人都不会吗？难道还需要本王一步步教你？”

吉尔伽美什松开时臣，后退两步而后张开双臂，醉红的脸上带着笑，嘴角勾成恍惚的幸福。

幸福……？  
或许是时臣看错了。他确实觉得那是种幸福感。  
花重金换回的幸福……他也想体会下。

“王…”

如果我这样向您奔去，然后亲吻您的光辉，拥抱住本就为神袛的您，会被您接受甚至被您认可着需要，那就如此吧。

是王的身体。  
感受到的确实是王，有温暖魔力运行周身的王。  
是错觉吗，感到有人在抚摸脑袋，头发是湿的，被搅乱了。

“…感激不尽。”

得到短暂幸福，会想着若能长久，对人而言，或许是理所当然。  
时臣闭上了眼，搂紧了他的英雄，留恋自衣服底下透出的温暖不愿撒手。

我……

腰突然被搂住，时臣抬头起来看英雄王的表情，然后被他的凑近吓一跳，再被落在唇上的亲吻惊异。仅仅印在唇上，未有深入。  
就像蜻蜓点水或恋人间才存在的只需一点点便能透进万千情丝的缠绵思绪。

若是需要魔力，直接强硬索要就好了，何必迂回绕弯。  
那我便将我能给予的魔力奉上好了。

时臣主动将吻深入，臣子笨拙的小舌挑逗着王的舌头划过舌面，轻挑起舌尖双舌交缠而后将其引领，以满韵醇厚魔力的涎水诱其吮吸。  
是否发出了糜乱的水声又是否被激起羞耻和心的颤动这不是他要想的，这一切是否能如他所愿才是第一要务。

直到吻到有些体力不支才愿分开，多余的未被吮走的涎液沿着唇瓣流下，时臣想用手去拭却被握住手腕，然后便感受到软舌舔过下颚留下粘腻的绵缠，下唇被轻咬。

就像……情侣间的甜蜜日常？

时臣的脸像后知后觉般突然绯红。

是想到了什么才突然脸红吗，吉尔伽美什抚上时臣的脸，然后乘人不注意再抄着膝窝一把抱起。

“诶诶？王—！！”

相等体重的人抱起来就全靠手臂的力量了，显然这看似纤细的手臂原来均匀覆着一层肌肉且充满力量。  
时臣看到王脸上不经意的笑，比刚才嘴角勾出的些许不同，这回的眉眼间全溢满了幸福。  
吉尔伽美什低下头凑在时臣耳边，压低音量，低沉的动人声音响自耳边却波动心底。  
“到床上再抱你。”

这能否广泛地定义为幸福？那笑是否多了几层含义？  
不愿去探索答案，仅是因为怕得到的结果与愿相违。

背后触感柔软是不到一小时前就离开的床，主卧内并未配有浴间供洗漱，时臣使用的是同层的一个浴室便有些奇怪英雄王怎么就如此熟悉家里，明明在家次数无几。

一倒下由着惯性吉尔伽美什也顺着一并躺下，只不过手还环着时臣的腰，这么一勾手，便把自家臣子又揽进了怀。

这大概算另一种程度上的梦想成真吧，时臣想着，自己大概确实是忘了那个圣杯最后还想说的话。

“王，”时臣垂下眼，手指勾着王那一串看起来很重的大金项链，“若是需要魔力，直说便可我可以……总之，不需要通过这种方式……”

“在床上就别说这么无趣的话了。”  
吉尔伽美什注意到时臣的举动便把那链子纳回王之财宝中，看着他手中把玩物突然消失露出有些落寞的样子轻笑一声，“怎么？资金流动不周？看见亮的东西恍了神？”

“不，家中一如往常，宝石储蓄不多但至少够打完这场战争……”

时臣坐起，手撑在英雄王两侧，无视王瞬间玩味的眼神，岔开腿跪在髋部位置。  
俯下身想接上那个深入的吻却被王拒绝，被食指阻止于唇前靠着嘴唇并无再加力道。

“在床上就不需要想什么战争了，你只需要看着我然后做你该做的来取悦本王，便足够。  
“不过也还算你懂点情趣。”

王在笑。时臣分析着。

吉尔伽美什抬起手轻柔地解下了围于时臣纤细腰间的浴巾，然后扔在一边，心情大好地看着光溜溜的他——刚洗了热水澡的缘故身上都泛着一层淡红，出浴后身上还带着的香馨着实诱人。

——那便让本王看看你会如何取悦本王吧。

王这般都不生气……？  
今天可能是真的喝多了。  
那么……应该会被允许……？  
时臣缓慢坐下来，眼微眯着暗示性地前后耸动腰部，勾引的动作更适合前戏的进行。

裤子倒好脱，这衬衫却是麻烦。不脱也罢。

时臣又跪起来，摸索着拆掉了吉尔伽美什的腰带，然后将配色神似蛇皮裤的裤子褪下。

心底说的冒犯此时说出口是毁了气氛，暧昧的朦胧不需要任何过于分明的阶级存在，它们会毁了一切。

自我扩张的甬道收缩着其中分泌蜜液润湿入口，用于扩张的两指显然难以满足张合的密道，不断想要更多是通病。  
一手撑在仰躺着人的坚实腹部，另一手操干自己不断激起内部欲望，燎原火愈演愈烈。

发出低喘是难免的。  
想要着什么渴望着什么也是难免的。

见扩张得差不多时臣便撤离了手指，以沾上淫液的手指去触碰吉尔伽美什挺立的性器，浅薄地套弄是不可取的，可确实做不到手法娴熟毕竟这方面的东西没法练习。  
那还不如快点，让双方都直接被满足来得好。

很、难耐……  
好热……

时臣扶着吉尔的性器坐下，感受王的雄伟在他体内不断深入，直到完全进入，双方都有些满足地发出喟叹。  
甬道不甚熟练又好像被强迫似的笨拙地收缩着，其中较低的每一道褶皱都被撑开，皱处横七竖八地分布着，每一条都在收缩中努力靠近侵入体内性器上向上的血管。

魔力并不只单纯地存在血液中，自然魔术回路也并不简简单单就能够相连。  
魔术师把回路看作比血液更珍贵的东西，是藏匿、保护心作祟罢，它藏在身体里，就像感情藏在心底不愿被人立刻揭开，想要找出那也得费一番心思。

时臣在等，等能和吉尔伽美什的回路连接上的时机。

说实在、确实，时臣他并不太懂魔术师的做爱方式，像“插入、感知魔术回路并连接”这样的语言虽然可以概括，但实际起来还是很难做吧。

他张开眼，双眼被迷茫的一层水雾覆盖，隐约透着一缕渴求。

不继续了？  
时臣从王一直未起波澜的眼中看出这么一句话，那眼危险地眯起，他便不再探进。

“恕臣愚昧……”

“无妨，”吉尔撩开他鬓角垂下的棕发，“引导臣子是王的责任之一。”

“放轻松。”

吉尔伽美什坐起身，左手环过时臣腋下搂着背，右手向下探去。  
滑过股缝很容易找到吞吃着物什的小穴，修长两指熟练地抚弄外环引起人阵阵轻颤。

无谓的事做得心头痒，后穴的疼痛也是浅被酥麻更替，却代以更多的不满足。  
初触禁地任何身体变化都令人难耐。

时臣搂着吉尔伽美什的脖子头蹭在肩膀处用力得像要擦掉什么，腰拱动内壁摩挲着挺立的性器，迅速蔓延的酥麻感直拨动脑内神经，激得又沁出两滴生理泪水。

朦朦胧胧的眼睛试探地抬起来望着金发的男人，他赤红的双瞳把一切收之眼底，它笑着，深如血潭的眼睛含着不可探的笑意。

然后他开始动着腰，性器先是从紧密内里抽出，内甬道急着挽留被引出粉红嫩肉，仅一会又猛地插入恁地是逼得承受者又红了眼眶多行泪下。  
速度一直未变地冲击而入，肉体相撞的响声夹着咕啾水声回荡于旖旎室内。

前未有的感觉带着灭顶快感席卷脑内，一切东西都被扫到脑后，脆弱的神经被快感托着好似逆着这感觉来就随时会崩断那根细弦。  
手，指尖都在抖，耐着不浪叫出声已是尽了全力，颤着又抓紧了所抱之人的衣袖，撞得连气息都紊乱。粗重呼吸和深重鼻音招摇显着此时的不堪一击。

吉尔伽美什注意到他的颤抖，改进攻方式转而穴内重磨，脆弱内壁兴奋地紧吸着，索取更多。  
他掰过时臣的脸，手上粘湿是交媾遗液，想着沾染上淫秽色彩的时臣会变得更美味也说不定，于是他啄吻紧咬着的双唇，舌尖探出舔着他的下唇不一会就轻易撬开了唇瓣。  
先缠着那舌头与之相交，再攻向上颚轻舔后又重舐理所当然地搞出想听的细微呻吟和穴内突然的紧咬。

时臣先败下阵来，推开了吉尔伽美什，那牵连出银液系着两唇就像唯几的令咒系挂着主仆。  
而后被突然的一击猛攻直捣密处逼得挺了腰仰着头发出吟叫。

应该……足够了吧……

时臣终于耐不住射在两人之间，白浊沾染在小腹、胸前，传来稍微的凉意，发烧的头脑好像要被解救。  
高潮的内里极速收着，吉尔探进时臣口内索取最后一个吻就射在了他体内。

结束了……  
这本不应该有的性事……

时臣短暂昏睡了下，醒来后除了一个又重新干净的身体和盖在身上的被子便无其他。  
金色，那高贵的颜色在这里并不存在。

就像一切被刻意抹去，不给人留下一点点可供怀念的物品。

大约一个时辰过去，已是巳时。

这个上午仅是第三天的一个小意外，并无其他意义。


End file.
